sick days
by k9rules1991
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella a substitute teacher just beginning and Edward a 3rd grade teacher cross paths throughout the school year when she subs for him and other teachers in the building. Will a romance bloom or will it just be co-worker friendship? AH</html>
1. Chapter 1

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT.**

I walk slowly toward the ominous door and pull the strap of my tote bag further up my shoulder as I balance my folder, keys, and coffee in hand. Today is my first day of substitute teaching. I recently graduated college this past May and with the number of people graduating with a degree in teaching, there was no job opportunities to be found. I have applied and applied but no luck so far.

So here I am walking toward my first class, a third grade class, and I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I am not really sure exactly why I am nervous, I did teach a group of 4th graders before I graduated for my student teaching, but I am walking into unknown territory here. I reach my door and quickly move the folder and coffee to my left hand and keep the key in my right hand and unlock it. I flick on the lights and stare at the classroom that will be my home base for the next 6 hours.

Colorful posters and large white boards cover the walls and nametag laden desks are scattered around the room in groups of 3-4. I walk toward the teacher's desk and search for the plans they have left for me. I drop my bag on the chair and scour the desk filled with graded papers, student drawings, and pens galore. From what I have observed so far, this teacher loves their students and could use a dose of organization. Finally, my eyes land on a white piece of paper addressed to me:

_Welcome to my classroom! I hope you will have a wonderful day! They are a pretty good group when they aren't out stealing cars and swiping extra pizza slices from the cafeteria. Just kidding! _

I laugh to myself and continue scanning the plans.

_8:05-8:20=Morning work—place a worksheet on each desk to be completed. They can read when they are done_

_8:20-9:10=Math—go over subtraction and addition facts with flashcards by playing around the world (kids can tell you how to play-no they are not leaving the classroom or the country). After 20 minutes allow them to work in partners and complete workbook pages 23-28._

_9:10-9:20= Brain Break—play a game or just turn on the stereo and let them dance around. If you don't do this, you might have a riot on your hands. Haha!_

_9:20-10= Spelling—Write spelling words three times in their notebooks and then write sentences with their spelling word in it (they will hate this) You can let them listen to music while they work or promise them a quick brain break after they work for so long._

_10-10:40= Independent reading—One of my favorite times of day! Kids sit at designated spots and read. Absolutely no talking! They like to turn on the lamps around the room and turn off the fluorescents. _

_10:40-10:50= bathroom break (4 boys and 4 girls at a time)_

_10:50-11:30= writing—I want them to free write about a time that they faced a fear or a time when they were brave. Why were they in that situation? What was going on in their head? I want to feel like I was experiencing it with them! I am sure they will look at you like you are crazy and tell you they have no idea what to write about. I have a few boys that hate writing and will try anything to get out of it. Remind them that it is a free write and they can try out different ideas._

_11:35-12:20= Recess and lunch-okay take a breath. You are almost done! Enjoy your lunch and leave me any notes on your day so far_

_12:20-25= I know you aren't ready but it is time to get the kids. Pick them up outside of the cafeteria. _

_12:25-1:15= Science—read as a class pages 143-154 and ask questions as you read (use the teacher's manual) and then complete the worksheet I have left for you (independently)_

_1:15-2:15=Specials—They go to P.E. today so they should be tired out when you pick them up..Relax while you can..You are almost done!_

_2:15-3= handwriting= Students will be working in their packets to do letters J and H. They will probably need a demonstration first, unless your handwriting is horrible (then just have them do it in the air with their finger)_

_3-3:15= PACK UP AND STACK UP! The mad chaos part of the day. Send students 5 at a time to pack up and stack their chairs and have a seat on the carpet. _

_3:15-3:20= Read aloud and then dismissal_

_3:20= You are done! Walk the kids out to the busses and hightail it to your car. _

_Thank you so much for subbing for me and if you have any questions at all, you can text me at my number below or ask any other 3__rd__ grade teacher. Good Luck! Please let me know how I did so I can beat those that need it. Just kidding! _

_Sincerely, _

_Edward Cullen 432-555-4323_

I set down the plans and pass out all of the papers for the morning as the kids begin to filter in. I smooth down my already smooth royal blue blouse and my black trousers before plastering a smile on my face and starting my first day as a substitute teacher.

**I AM A SUBSTITUTE AND WISH I GOT SUB PLANS LIKE THIS, ESPECIALLY FOR EDWARD. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY IDEA…**


	2. Chapter 2

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT.**

I pulled open the door to my tiny apartment exhausted from my day of teaching. All-in-all they were a great class but I was just so out of practice. I left a note and my contact information for the teacher in case he needed another substitute and I, as were the instructions, hightailed it out of there.

After I changed into more comfortable clothes and stuck a low-calorie tv dinner in the microwave I settled in for a night of primetime television on my small loveseat. I lived very modestly and have since I can remember. My parents were very hard workers but we never had much money growing up. My brother, Emmett, and I were always happy and had everything we ever truly needed. My mom works as a librarian in my small hometown of Forks, Washington. She loved books and passed that love down onto me. We could sit for hours in complete silence engulfed in classic novels. My father is the police chief of Forks and has been my hero since I was a baby. I am a major daddy's girl and I am not afraid to admit it. Although he chases away any boys that look my way, he is always there for me and is my biggest supporter.

My big brother, Emmett, has a personality that is completely opposite of mine. Where he is loud, I am quiet. Where he is inappropriate, I am reserved. Where he is tall, I am short. Well, you get the picture. He plays for the Seahawks and is married to one of my very best friends from high school, Rosalie, and together they have the most beautiful little girl. My niece, Chloe, is 3 years old. She got her personality from Emmett and her looks from Rosalie. Whenever I am around her, she is like my little shadow and I love every minute of it.

I just finished off my TV dinner, almost licking it clean, when I hear a soft knock on my door. I slowly rise and stretch out my body before padding over to answer it.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie is standing before in a pair of jeans and a to die for pair of heels. She has my sleeping niece in her arms and so I step aside and let them both in before walking ahead of them to open up the guest bedroom door. Chloe decided that it was her room and made sure I decorated it to her liking. Once Chloe was laying peacefully in her bed, Rose and I headed back out into the living room and sat down together.

"So what's up?" I ask. It is not like her to show up unannounced at night, on a Monday? Ok who am I kidding this was totally like her. It was totally like my whole family.

"I can't sleep, Emmett's away and Chloe has been running around like a crazy person and I just needed some girl time." She whined as she stood up and headed to the kitchen before coming back out with two glasses of red wine. She hands me one and then joins me back on the sofa.

"Well I had my first sub job today."

"Oh yeah! How was that? Any tips about how Chloe will be in a few years?" Rosalie chattered excitedly.

"Exhausting. I loved the kids and you should have seen the plans the teacher left. He was so funny. However, I am just so out of practice." I admitted.

"I can name something else you are out of practice at." Rosalie hinted and I blushed under her scrutiny.

"Ok, so not talking about that and besides, I don't have any practice at that particular thing." I quietly announced.

"We need to get you-"

"Auntie Bella? What am I doing in your house?" Saved by the Chloe.

**EDWARD COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER… I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW..NO PROMISES ON CHAPTER LENGTH…PLEASE REVIEW-AT LEAST READ!**


	3. Chapter 3

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT.**

Rose and Chloe ended up staying the night and I dragged my sleepy body to bed soon after my glass of wine was emptied. Again, Rose tried to set me up on a blind date with her overly-friendly neighbor, Mike, who seemed to be outside doing yard work every time I stopped by. Let me just say, Mike without a shirt is definitely cringe worthy. He would constantly wave over at me and shout my name is a super sweet voice. She says that I don't have to marry the guy, he will just help me build experience…wink. I sighed and took another large swig of my wine with that comment. I don't want to just date guys to build my experience. I want someone to love and someone who will love me. Such a silly notion I know.

I am rudely awoken by my phone vibrating loudly on my nightstand. I glance at my alarm clock across my room and it reads the ungodly hour of 6:30. A reach out and fumble my hand around until I come in contact with my phone and slide my finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer groggily while I wipe my tired eyes free from sleep.

"Hello this is sublocator for Seattle School District. Please enter your pin and press pound." The automatic voice responds cheerfully. Of course it is cheerful. It's a computer.

I think for a second, clearing my mind of any remaining dreams, and then enter my pin.

"You will substitute for Sara Wolf—Grade 2—at Ford Elementary from 8:00 am to 3:30 pm. To accept the job press 1 to reject the job press 9." The cheerful lady continues and I quickly interrupt her, like she interrupted my sleep, and press 1. It looks I will be working today.

I hang up and grab a towel that is hanging on the back of my desk chair that I used yesterday and head for the bathroom. I walk as quietly as I can so as not to wake Chloe or Rose and then shut the door behind me.

After a relaxing, yet short, shower I brush my teeth and then run back into my room to get dressed. As I leave the room I collide with a small body and she wraps her little arms tightly around my legs.

"Well good morning Miss Chloe!" I bend down and pick her up and she snuggles into my shoulder.

"Morning Auntie Bella! I am hungry!" She exclaims into my neck and I giggle at the vibrations.

"Well Chlover I have to go get dressed for work. Do you want to help me pick out something to wear and then we can make something to eat?" I bargained and felt her little head nod before walking back into my room.

"What do you think of this?" I pull out an above-the-knee length fit and flare plum colored dress and some brown riding boots. "Chloe?" I look behind me and see Chloe losing herself in all of my necklaces I had laid out on my bed.

"Look, I am pretty like Auntie Bella!" She smiled and I kissed the tip of her nose before throwing my dress on over my towel and zipping up my boots.

After a laugh-filled breakfast with Rose and Chloe we all left around 7:30 and I quickly drove over to the school and rushed out of the car and up to the office. As I was signing in I felt a cool breeze behind me as someone entered the small office.

"Oh Edward, Good Morning!" The secretary (I have to!) called to the man that entered behind me.

"Good Morning ." He answered back in a smooth, manly voice that just begged me to turn around and look at him. And so I did.

Standing before me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had messy bronze colored hair that not even 100 scientists could replicate. He was tall but not too tall if you know what I mean. I could stand on my toes and….ok I need to stop that thought right now. He had a little bit of scruff around his chin and mouth and he wore the luckiest navy blue button down and gray slacks that have ever been made.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. I don't believe we have met before." He extends his hand and long fingers toward me and I shakily reciprocate.

"Bella Swan. I am a sub." He smirks at me and I can't for the life of me think why.

"A sub huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh uh a substitute teacher. I actually subbed for you yesterday. In your classroom. I substituted for your class yesterday. I am just going to stop talking now." I blush and quickly remove my hand from his and run out of the office like it had caught fire.

For the rest of the day I don't run into the sexy, yet intimidating, Edward and I told myself it was better that way. Now if only I would believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT.**

EPOV:

Chocolate brown eyes. Deep, soulful, chocolate brown eyes.

This is what has been running through my mind since the moment I saw her in the office this morning. I had to put on a movie during science because I just couldn't concentrate on teaching anything anymore.

I tried to find her, to touch-I mean talk to her again. However, fate was not on my side. I found out she was subbing for second grade today (with a little help from ) and unfortunately our schedules didn't mix well.

I am just closing my laptop for the night and getting ready to head out to my car when I feel my phone vibrating wildly in my pocket. I reach in and grin at the screen.

"Hey Alice." I answer my sister's call happily. That is how these calls always start out. How they end is a different story.

"Hey! Listen, Jasper and I are having a little get together on Friday. You in?" Alice was the perpetual party planner. If their wasn't someone else's party to plan, she had her own. Alice is my younger sister and has been dating her current boyfriend, Jasper, since they were in 6th grade. She claims that she loved him since the first moment she laid eyes on the back of his head. My sister, the hopeless romantic/weirdo/self-proclaimed psychic. Jasper is now a history professor at U-Dub and is the same age as me, 26. Alice is an event planner and is 24.

"If I say no, are you going to make me come anyway?" I already know the answer.

"You know me so well big brother." She laughs into the phone and I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

"What time should I be there?" I sigh.

"8pm. Dress semi-formal. Actually you know what, I will send you something. I have to run but I will call you later. Love you!" She hung up and I place my phone back into my pocket. I grab my laptop and slide it into my black messenger bag and throw it over my shoulder before grabbing my keys and heading for my car.

As I am walking toward my silver Volvo, my pride and joy, I notice someone standing against a handicap parking sign. There are no other cars in the parking lot except for one broken down red truck that I have never seen before. I drop my bag over by my back tire and I cautiously walk over toward them.

"Hello?" I shout out as soon as I am close enough for them to hear.

They turn and look in my direction before wiping their face with the back of their hand and give me a tentative wave.

"Umm hi…"The stranger calls back. I am startled by what I see as I take the final steps.

**Been a long weekend. I am will update tomorrow and Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed. Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT.**

BPOV:

"Hey this is the Em-man. Leave a message after the beep." I groan in irritation and hang up. I can't believe that I can't get a hold of anyone.

I had just dropped off my last kiddo at his bus and headed toward my car. I was having a terrible day. These kids did nothing but talk back to me and fight with one another. My eyes kept searching the halls and parking lot trying to avoid . I grabbed my keys out of my bag and unlocked my old truck. I loved my truck but I knew I was going to have to look for something new once I got the funds. It was on its last miles.

Once the key was in the ignition, all I heard was three clicks and then nothing. I turned it again and then 3 more clicks. Seriously! I whip out my phone from my bag and dial Rose first. She doesn't answer and after the next two no answers, I give up and call Emmett. Again no answer. My parents live too far away to call so I guess it is a tow truck for me. I dig around for my wallet once I find it, I pull out my insurance card. I quickly dial the number on the back, half expecting a answering machine.

"James' Towing, James here. What do you need?" A deep voice answers.

"Hi, um, I am at Ford Elementary School and my truck won't start. I think I need someone to tow my car." I answer timidly.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Here's the problem. All of my trucks are out right now and won't be back for a while. I could come by and give you a lift myself. If you are interested that is babycakes." His voice sends chills down my spine (not the good kind). My police chief father did not raise an idiot.

"Uh no. That is ok. I will figure something out." I respond with a twinge of disgust.

"Whatever bitch don't call back here when you are stranded at some school all night." He angrily responded and hung up.

I was out of options and I was so tired and just wanted to go home. Tears began to build up and eventually ran down my cheeks.

"Hello?" I heard from my left and I quickly wiped my face and turned to see who was coming toward me. My breath hitched as my eyes landed on the unbelievably gorgeous .

"Umm…hi."I responded quietly.

"Are you ok Miss Swan?" He looks at me with concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to assure him and he just quirked an eyebrow at me and I was willed into telling him all of my life's problems. "My car won't start and I tried to call my sister-in-law and she won't answer. Then I tried my brother and he won't answer. I can't call my parents because they live too far away and I called the tow company and they don't have any trucks and the creepy guy on the phone tried to hit on me. And, the kids I had today were just awful and I am so sorry for putting this all on you. You must think I am crazy crying over this." I sniffle and more tears stream down my face.

reaches up wipes a few tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I think anyone would cry after all of that." He sympathized. "I don't know what I can do about your family. I could call and yell at that tow truck guy for you and I could offer you a ride home." He gave a small smile as my eyes met his sparkling green ones.

"Oh you don't have to.." I began to protest but he placed a slender finger on my lips.

"My mother raised a gentleman and a gentleman would not leave such a beautiful girl alone in a parking lot. Please Miss Swan, allow me to give you a ride home." He pleaded.

"Only if you call me Bella, ." I smirked at him and he chuckled softly.

"Call me Edward, Bella." The way my name sounded coming from his lips gave me the good kind of shivers down my spine. He gestured his hand toward his car and once we arrived, he held the door open for me and helped me in. I was assaulted with the scent of pure Edward. Oh boy did I take a deep breath.

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you will get a shout-out in my next chapter. I am will update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. Thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: mstre11, cbmorefie, , acw1,fayeCromar,armywife1979, shea1223. **

BPOV:

"Favorite holiday and why?" I ask as our game of 20 questions continues. I believe we are on question 27 but who is counting.

"Hands-down New Year's Eve." Edward replies with a bright smile. "Yours?"

"First, you have to explain why ." I chuckle at him and he gives me a crooked smile that I am beginning to love.

"Well, Miss Sub," He looks over at me and winks, " I love the symbolism of new beginnings and everyone gets a fresh start. Now it's your turn."

"Now my answer is going to suck!" I pout and he laughs. I enjoy how comfortable we have gotten but as I look out the window I realize how close we are to my apartment and I am unsure how long this closeness will last. "Umm, I love Christmas time and not for the presents. I love the snow and the family times and all the opportunities to give to those in need. My absolute favorite thing about Christmas would have to be the tree. Every year my brother and I make the trek up to my parent's house and we decorate their tree together. My niece got to decorate for the first time last year and it was so fun to see it through her eyes."

When I was done he was looking at me and not at the road. I would have freaked out had we not been at a stop light. "What?"

His eyes a sparkling green as they stared at me unblinking and I can't will myself to look away.

"That is a remarkable answer Bella. It reveals a lot about you however, I can't say I am surprised." He answers cryptically before returning his eyes to the road.

We reach the final turn before my street and I direct him to turn at the next light. I can't help but feel disappointed at our approaching good-byes. I am about to ask another question when my phone begins to ring. Emmett. I apologize to Edward before answering.

"Hey Emmett." I answer awkwardly.

"Hey sis. I just got your message or should I say messages. Just got off the plane in Dallas. Did you need me to send someone to come get you or to look at your car?" I smile at his brotherly offer and respond.

"Actually I got a ride home from one of the teachers but I do need someone to fix my car. It is sitting at the parking lot at the elementary school." I inform him.

"Well Rose and Chloe are actually with me this time otherwise I would send Rosie to look at it. Why don't you just let me buy you a car?" He continuously offered to buy me a car but I want to prove to everyone that I could get what I needed on my own.

As Emmett was explaining Edward had pulled up in front of my apartment.

"Hey Emmett, call me back in 5. I just got home and need to thank my ride." I smile sheepishly at Edward.

"Alright. TTYL!" I giggle before hanging up and turning self-consciously toward Edward.

"Well this is me."

"This is you." Edward looks over at my simple looking apartment building and seems to be assessing with his eyes. I want to run up and throw my arms around it so he can't see my meager livings.

"Thank you Edward. Really, you saved me today and you don't even know me." I smile and then reach for the door handle.

"Anytime Bella. Let me know if you need a ride anywhere until your car gets fixed. Here let me give you my number." He scrawls down his number on the back of a receipt and then hands it to me. As our hands connect I feel a humming through my body.

I reluctantly turn and walk toward my building. As I begin to unlock my door I turn around and realize he is still there. Once I am inside I hear his car pull away and do a little happy dance. I have Edward's number!

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you will get a shout-out in my next chapter. I am will update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. Thank you to my reviewers and all of my new followers/favoriters! **

I jump in the shower to wash the stress from the day and dress in my comfiest sweatpants. I have no one to impress anyway. I grab my laptop from the top of my bed and head out into the living room where I plan to veg out on the couch for the rest of the night. I set my computer down on my coffee table and grab my phone to call Emmett back.

"Yo!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Hey it's me. So do you know anyone who can fix my car?" I question while I open up my takeout drawer from my kitchen. I am too tired to cook anything and I obviously can't go out and eat somewhere.

"Yeah, Rose said you should see her friend Seth. She said he is almost as good as her." He guffawed and quickly handed the phone to Rose where she gave me all of Seth's information. I could hear Chloe in the background begging to talk to me so I told Rose to put her on.

"Auntie Bella I went on an Aero-plane! I wasn't even scared this time 'cause daddy made funny noises and made me laugh the whole time. He got yelled at by the drink ladies but then mommy yelled at the drink lady. It was so cool! I got to see a real cowboy today! He was so cool and had a huge head! I tooked a picture with him! Mommy, send Auntie Bella my picture." Chloe rambled on and I could only laugh. "Alright I am gonna go Auntie Bella. I love you and miss you lots. I hope your car feels better." She hung up the phone as she said bye before I could reply.

*Ding*

I look down at my phone and can't help but burst out laughing as I see the photo of little Chloe with a giant cowboy mascot. She is so adorable and just what I needed today. I need to have an Auntie/niece day soon.

I go back to finding a place to order from and pull out the Chinese menu from the place down the street. Chinese is my weakness and the food I am always in the mood for especially on rough days like today. I quickly dial and order shrimp mei fun, an eggroll, and wonton soup. Oh what the heck, let's throw in some sweet and sour chicken.

After my order is in I pour myself a glass of wine and walk back toward the living room when a piece of paper catches my eye. Edward's number. How could I possibly forget! I stare at it as I sip from my wine and think about what I want to do with it.

Should I text him? What would I say? I mean he just said that I should call if I needed help so maybe I shouldn't disturb him. But I could have sworn there was some vibes going in the car. Oh I just don't know.

I sat back down on my couch and grabbed my laptop. Once I opened up my screen I remembered that I needed my reading glasses and after downing the rest of my wine I got up to grab them off my nightstand.

Halfway there, I looked around my small apartment and even though it was cozy it was still very bare and lonely. I felt like there was something or someone missing. I wanted someone to cuddle on the couch with and someone to tell my day about. Well, I guess I already did that with Edward. Edward.

I continue to my bedroom to get my glasses and on the return trip I grab the paper from the counter. My phone in hand I shakily typed the number and then my message.

_Hey Edward. This is Bella. Umm I just wanted to say hi and now you have my number too. Hope I am not disturbing you. _

I set down the phone just as my doorbell rang and I went to pay for my dinner. After the delivery man left I grabbed a plate and then clicked on the TV before settling down with my food.

*Beep*

_Hey Bella. I am so glad to hear from you. You are not disturbing me at all. I was actually just trying to decide what to have for dinner. Any suggestions?_

_Well I am having Chinese if you would like to join me?_

My heart pounded after I pressed send. I don't know what came over me! I blame it on the wine. Now I just hold my breath for his response I guess.

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you will get a shout-out in my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review **

STORY RECS: (NOT COMPLETED STORIES)

All Yours by GeekChic12

Sweet Temptations by LillianBroderick

Ray of Light by awish0921

With You I'm Home by An-Everlasting-Smile


	8. Chapter 8

SICK DAYS

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. Thank you to my reviewers and all of my new followers/favoriters! Thanks to: spannerbanana, cbmorefie, Naerts, Mireads, tiffboocullenjonas, shea1223**

**EPOV:**

Did Bella just invite me over for dinner?

I stare at my phone in shock at her surprisingly bold move. On the drive to her place, we really got to know one another and I learned so much about her. I learned that her niece was very important to her and that she truly loved spending time with her family. I learned how selfless and caring. I found myself becoming more and more attracted to this beautiful girl.

_I will be there in 15. Do you need me to bring anything?_

I run upstairs to change back into my jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing my keys and phone and ran out the door.

*BEEP*

_No it's fine, I have plenty here._

_Alright, I am on my way. _

I drive by a florist and decide to stop in and get Bella a bouquet of wildflowers before getting back on the road.

When I arrive I start to second guess the flowers. Does it make it a date? Is this a date? I finally decide to pull out the prettiest flower from the bouquet and head toward her door. I knock loudly and hold my breath as I wait for her to answer.

I hear feet shuffling toward the door and then it swings open widely to reveal the most adorably, attractive sight I have ever seen. Bella is dressed in baggy sweats with her alma mater spread across her chest. She has black rimmed glasses adorned on her nose and her hair is in a messy bun. However, the most adorable thing of all are the socks that she is wearing. They are red fuzzy socks with pink hearts all over them. I just want to scoop her up and kiss her.

"Hey," she sighs out with a smile and moves aside so I can enter. I hand her the flower and she blushes deeply before thanking me. I follow her further into the house before toeing off my shoes and heading toward the kitchen.

"I ordered a few different things. There are plates and bowls on the table so just dish out what you would like." She informs me and I make my way toward the table that sits in the middle of her cozy kitchen. Cozy was the word I would use to describe her home. Where my home was bare and sterile, her home is warm and quant. I instantly felt at home the moment I came through the door.

"Thank you so much for this Bella." I tell her as we sit down on the couch together with our food and drinks.

"Oh-well it is the least I could do after you saved me today." She smiled and bowed her head into her bowl as she continued to eat.

"Speaking of today, did you get in touch with someone who could fix your car?" I questioned as I thought back to her conversation with her brother.

"Yeah, actually my sister-in-law found them for me. Normally she would fix my car but she is at an away game with my brother's football team so she recommended, what she considers, the next best thing. I have to call them tomorrow." I nod in response before some of her answer registers.

"Your brother plays football? Is he any good?" I wondered aloud.

In reaction to my question Bella bursts out in laughter.

"Edward, I am so sorry I am laughing. I thought you knew who my brother was. My brother is Emmett Swan. He plays for the Seahawks." She quiets down to mere giggles and I have to look like a fish with my mouth hanging open like I am sure it is.

"NO WAY!"

We talk more about her brother and I tell her more about my sister. We spent the whole night talking about this and that. It was very different for me because I have never been able to talk to anyone for that long without getting bored. However I am finding that I am never bored when it comes to Bella. With her I can never get enough.

**Thank you to all who reviewed, you will get a shout-out in my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review **


End file.
